Nothingness and Everything
by Kaname Hatake
Summary: Its been 7 years since they last saw each other, or their children. They didn't see them grow. But they won't fail to protect them from that monstrous seductive sociopath called Aizen Sosuke, Even if she had to return to the deepest pits of Hell for it.
1. Freedom

_"I can make some curry today, or if you want…" their mother said,_

_"Ramen!" all 3 chorused,_

_"Ramen it is," she giggled, she flinched sensing a hostile Reiatsu, papa's eyes narrowed and they were suddenly surrounded by Onmitsukido, both got in a defensive position bringing the children between them and then appeared Soi-Fon-Taichou. A smirk on her face and then she glared at the former Espada who's eyes narrowed in response, the Captain gained a superior air around her._

_"Kurosaki Yuzu you will be brought in into Sereitei for your crimes of allying yourself with the enemy," brown eyes widened, "Central 46 has given the order of execution of those 3 things and the Arrancar as Hollows, come obediently or I will use force," the young woman's eyes became shadowed by her bangs, what was happening to his mother?_

_"Mama?" she gasped at Natsuki's voice, tears in his emerald eyes he looked scared, "what's happening mama?" she looked like she wanted to cry, he saw her hands tremble when papa took her hand, they shared a look he gave a nod as if agreeing to something and she returned it before looking at the strange people._

_"I won't do that,"_

_"What?" the Captain asked icily._

_"My children are human, they were born from my womb and if you or Central 46 are scared because of their origins its not my problem," Yuzu stated firmly, "if you so much as raise your hand against them, as their mother its my obligation to defend them," _

_"Why you…!" _

_"Enough!" they turned to Ukitake, "I apologize for this Kurosaki-san, but we must follow Central 46 orders,"_

_"Even if it means killing innocent children?" he looked sorrowful,_

_"We were asked to bring you into the Sereitei, but Soi-Fon-Taichou is not incorrect on that decision," the man with the white long hair said._

_"I'm sorry, but if they execute my children I will slay them all; its that simple," _

_"!" he looked shocked at her words, _

_"If you take us into Soul Society think about how much damage we can inflict before you are able to stop us," _

_"What do you want?"_

_"You can take Ulquiorra and I in, but I want my children to stay out of it, if not. There are many Arrancar in Hueco Mundo that can turn to allies to enemies, humans that you once fought with as well," he shut his eyes and gave a nod,_

_"I will see what I can do," _

_"Arigato Ukitake-san," _

_"Mama!"_

_"Kamui, I need you and Kairi to look after Natsuki while we're away," Yuzu told them,_

_"Papa!" Kairi wanted to cry, "but…!"_

_"Listen to your mother," the former Espada said, "Orihime will look after you in the meanwhile,"_

A boy snapped awake, he panted heavily and then he looked at the clock to see it was only 5 in the morning, he stood letting the sheets fall to his lap before standing, although he was only 13 years old he looked like a teenager at the cause of a potion he drank that caused him to age 2 years. He walked down the hall barefoot not bothering to turn on the light and went straight to the kitchen for a cup of water.

Natsuki Cifer looked at the sink blankly, it had been just 2 years ago that they were able to return to live in the house they grew up in. Orihime-san, his godmother had seemed hesitant, but allowed in nonetheless so his siblings and himself moved out of the Ishida Mansion. Returning to his room he went to the bathroom opening the mirror cabinet and searched for a bottle of pills. "Nightmare again?"

"Doesn't matter," he answered Kairi who was leaning against the doorway, he took 2 pills, drinking the water before washing his face. He stared at his reflection, a teenager with messy light caramel brown hair and emerald eyes looked back at him, he almost snorted at his own features. "Its disgusting," he had been called 'inhumanly beautiful' he was disgusted by his own looks.

"Natsuki…" Kairi whispered.

"You look a lot like mom, don't say that?" he echoed, "where the hell was mom when we needed her the most!?" he yelled and the back of a hand made contact with his cheek painfully.

"What do you think Okaa-san went through when her own mother was taken away? She was your age, stop whining like a little brat and grow the hell up," Kamui stated, "you're not 6 years old anymore Natsuki, stop acting pathetic," at the age of 17 Kamui was nearly the spitting image of his father yet his bangs fell over to the right covering most of his hazel right eye, jaw length bangs and shoulder length black messy hair and fair skin.

"Kamui!" his twin yelled at him going to check on their younger brother when the phone went off, "Urahara-san?"

2 heads snapped towards her.

**Soul Society, Sereitei. 1st Division; Captain's Meeting Room.**

"The Soul King huh?" Shinji broke the tense silence, "he actually sent this, 7 years after all that mess." Rukia looked happy and ready to cry, "when are you gonna break the news Ichigo?"

"Kyoraku-san?" the Soutaichou gave a nod, "thanks, I'll be off then, you coming?" the Lieutenant gave a nod, Rukia bowed at Byakuya before running after Ichigo as they headed towards Muken. Shinji's hazel eyes shifted to Kyoraku, the silence remained and then, Hitsugaya spoke.

"Why would he release them?" not that he'd ever agreed to the imprisonment or Central 46's Judgment.

"Ichigo saved the World 2 times while he was still human, he will save the World in a near future again. That alone grants him many rewards, but in this case all he wants was his sister's freedom," the Soutaichou spoke, "things are about to get messy," if she was mad at them things could become complicated, or better yet if the former Espada held a grudge; that was even worse because he was a true Vasto Lorde and quite powerful.

"Ulquiorra!" Ichigo ran towards the cell, emerald eyes opened to look at him, "come on, I'm taking you to Yuzu," they widened slightly, Rukia stood at the doorway looking at the burnet who seemed to be smiling at her and she coldly gazed at him. The Captain supported the weakened former Espada making him grimace, "I wonder how Yuzu's doing?" he mumbled and he didn't want to imagine it.

"Hurry up Ichigo!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming hold your horses, dammit!"

**World of the Living. Japan, Naruki City.**

"They're coming home," Kairi whispered,

"What?" Kamui questioned

"Tou-chan and Kaa-chan, they were freed. They're coming home," she said with a wide smile,

"What!? When!?"

"Just this morning, Urahara-san said that they'll be opening a Senkaimon soon!"

"Call Orihime-san!" the door slammed shut and they both looked at it, "that ungrateful…"

"Leave him alone Kamui, it was different for us we were older." There wasn't much left to trash of his room, he punched the mirror and glared at what remained of his reflection, his wrist was grabbed by a smaller paler hand and he looked at the 13 year Quincy in surprise.

"You're still a masochist as usual, Natsuki,"

"Akari…"


	2. Aizen Sosuke

While arrangements were made they did not once notice the Reiatsu that raised in Avici nor did they notice a man stand from the chair he was supposed to be bound for 20,000 years. The burnet stood bindings covering his body, he raised his hand and pulled the others off his face letting them hang at his neck, he smiled as he walked towards the Garganta he opened and then disappeared from the Prison. "Its time to pay certain children a visit, is it not?" he questioned to no one in particular.

**World of the Living. Karakura Town. Mashiba Junior High.**

A girl not much taller than 4'8" scowled at the teen on front of her, she had long waist length purple hair and jaw length bangs that frame her oval shaped face, with blue eyes and frameless glasses. She wore a Sailor Fuku and despite the height difference she glared at the person that dared _carry_ her like a sack of potatoes over his shoulder despite her wearing a _skirt_.

Natsuki changed _a lot_.

"You were skipping School, get back to Class,"

"Sorry Mr. _Genius_, but there are something that are meaningless when you sense your best friend in turmoil!" she yelled, he flinched and looked guiltily at her.

"Sorry," she sighed and crossed her arms before adjusting her glasses.

"Then, don't act stupid in the first place, you imbecil" she stated flatly, "don't pull away from me, we've known each other since we were in diapers. I know you don't really hate your parents, I know you're hurting, but you have to let that go because it wasn't their fault," Akari said, Natsuki's expression looked sorrowful.

"Oh?" both froze at the monstrous Reiatsu, "do continue, I'm quite interested to know what occurred with that human and my once loyal Espada," the burnet said walking towards them.

"Natsuki, get back!" she fired a series of arrows and Aizen bolted out of the smoke, both teens jumped out of the way and she cried out as she was sent crashing towards a wall.

"Akari!" he turned towards the burnet, "damn you…!" a sword materialized on his hand, he pointed it forwards and opened his mouth, "Rain, Kurayami no Bara," (Darkness of Roses) he commanded, the sword turned to two swords. The tsuba were silver colored and the shape of a rose, the hilt was green and the blade was silver. "Ha!" he swung across and rose thorns erupted from the ground wrapping around the burnet.

"Natsuki move!" Akari yelled, she fired an arrow at the Hogyoku and then a Seele Schneider activated, but when the light cleared the burnet was covered in burns minor cuts, but mostly unharmed shocking both teenagers, the boy turned around quickly, but it was too late. "Natsuki!" the Zanpakuto slipped out of his hands and disappeared as he coughed out blood, Aizen's hand pulled out of his gut and he crashed into the ground. "Natsuki!" Akari cried running towards him,

"You're not my target," she collapsed to the ground as she was cut down watching in relief as the wound on the teen regenerated and her blue eyes began to flutter shut. _'Interesting,'_ so he had inherited Ulquiorra's high speed regeneration, sensing 2 familiar Reiatsu approaching he turned to the girl _'she is the daughter of Inoue Orihime and Ishida Uryu,'_ he realized.

Pity, she wasn't on his sights today leaning down he grabbed the boy when he looked up, "get away from my brother!" he smiled as the girl that greatly resembled Ulquiorra and Kukaku Shiba pounced on him, her hand glowed and he sensed the dark Hollow Reiatsu _'a Cero'_ he thought. An explosion followed, when suddenly a violet light glowed and Kamui pushed her out of the way and the ground around the burnet exploded.

"Natsuki!"

"Akari!" Orihime ran towards her daughter, "Soten Kisshun!" an orange shield covered the girl, tears spilled from the 32 year old's eyes while Uryu scanned the area.

"You used a Cero?" he questioned,

"He took Natsuki!" Kairi cried, "a burnet with white Hakama and black bindings!" blue eyes widened in shock, he froze as he quickly realized who he was talking about. Orihime's sharp intake of breath was obvious, he narrowed his eyes and clenched his teeth, "who was he!? Answer me!" but he didn't say anything, she ran towards him and grabbed him by the shoulders, "my little brother was kidnapped and you know who it was, tell me!"

"Aizen Sosuke," she froze,

"No…that's impossible…" she whispered.

"Orihime-chan?" they turned to the all too familiar youthful beautiful woman, "what happened here?" Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed as he took in the scene and he went rigid, "this Reiatsu…" she whispered, "where's Natsuki?" Yuzu asked, but was answered with silence.

"Yuzu-chan…"

"Okaa-san!" she stumbled slightly as the teen slammed into her, "Natsuki was taken away!"

"Taken away? By who!?"

"Aizen Sosuke,"

"What!?" Ichigo grabbed the Quincy's collar, "what the hell are you saying!? I just saw Aizen!"

"Then answer me, how is it that you don't recognize that Reiatsu!?" Uryu shouted back.

"No way…"

"He must be in Las Noches, if I go now…"

"No way," Ichigo shook his head, "he's immortal and I'm the only one who stands a chance against him, you're too weak right now. Go home, I'll report this to Sereitei and don't do anything stupid, we have to come up with a plan I'll talk to Urahara-san," he stated.

"Kurosaki-kun…"

"Sorry Inoue, but I'll have to leave it to you that these two don't go off on a Kamikaze Mission," she gave a nod and his eyes trailed to the purple haired girl, "I'm sorry," he opened a Senkaimon before running inside leaving the others in tension. Yuzu trembled as she hugged her daughter trying to keep her tears in, _'why is this happening?'_ she thought closing her eyes tightly.

Happiness just at the tip of her hand before its snatched away.

It wasn't fair.


	3. Meet Nell Tu

It was stupid, reckless and _stupid_ they agreed, but. Katsuki was their little brother and it had been their responsibility to look after him while their parents were away. He had been snatched away under their watch and it would be their duty to bring him back. That was the very reason they snuck away from home, opened a Garganta and entered Hueco Mundo.

It was a strange land and their presence did not go unnoticed, they walked through the white sands taking in the surroundings trying to find any trace of their brother's presence, "Kairi stop," she gasped and then, an explosion went off and everything went black. _'There are still traps from the Quincy War…we were reckless…'_ he thought with grimace as he sat up, he winced as he touched his head while his skin was thicker than most humans, his Hierro wasn't that strong and it did hurt to fall from a possibly 100 feet fall. "Kairi,"

She remained unconscious, he lifted her shifting her on his back and stood holding her legs as he began to walk around, he grimaced at the amount of Hollows that were closing in on them having no choice he used Hirenkyaku to speed away from the scene to put a distance between them and to somehow find a way out of the Menos Fortress he had heard so much about from his godfather. He hit the wall and managed to cushion his twin's fall as they hit the ground, he looked down at his ripped shirt as blood began to cut through it.

"Who dares enter my territory!?" typical, an Adjuchas.

"Stay out of my way, trash," there was something akin to recognition in the Hollow's red eyes, but he was destroyed by a green Cero before he could speak any more. "Pathetic," turning he reached down to pick up his sister once more and resume his earlier, but before he could make it father a worm-like creature fell on front of him, his eyes narrowed and before he could destroy the Hollow there was a screech.

"Wait! Wait! Don't hurt BawaBawa!" _'a little girl!?'_ he managed to stop his kick and his leg hit the ground causing the earth to shatter and the Hollow to fly back, "waaah! Nell's flyin'!" he appeared behind the girl and caught her before setting her down, "ya must be Kamui, mama's son!"

"What did you say?"

"I'm Nell Tu, Nell's Yuzu's daughter too!" _'I see, she's the one Kaa-chan mentioned in the past,'_. Thanks to the small Arrancar and her 'brothers' they managed to get out of the Menos Fortress and while he's not sure where they're going he sits on BawaBawa trying to sense Katsuki and finds nothing, his hand clenches tightly when they arrive to a tower, 2 powerful Reiatsu emit from the inside and its not a Shinigami's.

Arrancar.

"Oi! Where'd the hell did ya ran off to brat!?" a man with blue spiky messy hair snapped, before he stopped and his eyes narrowed at him, "the hell is this human doing here?"

"Dunno, Nell saved' em at the scawy Menos Fowtwess!"

"Hah!? You saved' im and you didn't ask why!?" Grimmjow snapped.

"Nell's sowwy, Gwimmjow-thama!" she cowered under him, Kamui gathered his sister in arms as he got off BawaBawa and turned towards them, "she's not wakin' up, Nell's gonna help' em!"

"Stop making plans without asking you little….!"

"Aizen Sosuke escaped Muken and he took our little brother," teal eyes widened and they snapped at the human, "there's no way I'm leaving Hueco Mundo without my little brother,"

"What'd you say…?"

* * *

**I know this is a very short Chapter, but I met a wall. I started to write for my other Stories that needed serious updating and I'm stumped. This Story will probably be on Hiatus for a while, but I will write another UlquYuzu Story that had been requested. **


End file.
